Whatsername
by amazongirl.747
Summary: ONESHOT songfic to Whatsername, by Green Day. About Sesshomaru and Rin. Takes place in present time, New York.


**amazongirl.747**

**disclamer: i don't own inuyasha...or green day**

**enjoy!**

* * *

The light raindrop hit Sesshomaru on the nose, and he looked up to see that the storm clouds above were beginning to release some rain. He gripped his jacket collar closer around his neck as he walked through New York to the subway station. 'This weather is driving me crazy,' he thought. It was one of those days were it was cold and gray. It didn't rain excessively, it just drizzled. He hated this weather because it made him think of her.

Rin Higurashi. He met her when he picked up his 9 year old little brother, Inuyasha, from a play date with his friend, Kagome. Rin was Kagome's older sister.

--

_-flash back- 1 year ago_

"_I have somewhere to go, I cant."_

"_Sesshomaru, you promised me that if you got a car, you would help me out a little more." _

"_But..."_

"_That's final."_

"_Yes," Sesshomaru stormed out of the kitchen and out of the house. He got inside his car and drove. _

_He turned off of the street he lived and headed toward Down Town. He was so tired of running errands for his mother. 'Do this, pick up that, drive over this.' Now it was 'go pick up your little brother.' Inuyasha was having a play date with his friend Kagome Higurashi. Her and Inuyasha had become great friends. Everyone, even Sesshomaru, had to admit that Inuyasha and Kagome acted like an old married couple. _

_Sesshomaru got out of his car and walked up to where Kagome lived. He rang the doorbell and waited. No answer. He rang it again. He was growing impatient. He reached for the doorbell, but before he could, the door opened. Sesshomaru froze and stared at the figure before him. _

"_Hi." _

_Sesshomaru was completely tongue-tied. He couldn't form words. He just returned the greeting. _

"_Hi." _

_He completely forgot why he was there until he heard yelling from inside the house:_

"_You're so mean! That's not fair!"_

"_Yes it is!"_

"_I came to pick up Inuyasha, I'm his older brother," he said. _

"_I'm Rin, Kagome's older sister."_

_Sesshomaru was still at aw. She had snow white skin, dark brown eyes, straight black hair and bangs. Her smile made Sesshomaru melt from the inside._

"_Kagome, I gotta go, my brother's here." _

"_Ok, see you at school."_

_Rin left the door to help Inuyasha with his jacket. "Bye Inuyasha, see you later."_

_She finished helping him with his jacket and before he walked out of the door, he turned to Rin, "Thank you Rin."_

"_Bye," she waved at the two brothers before closing the door. _

_-end of flashback-_

Sesshomaru was more then happy to pick up Inuyasha from Kagome's house after that day. As a few weeks past, Sesshomaru and Rin became good friends. After about a month of friendship, they revealed their feelings for each other, and had their first date. And soon to follow, their first kiss.

**(a/n**, first kiss together, just to be clear

Life became complete bliss.

Unfortunately, nothing is perfect. There were flaws in their relationship that were hard to miss. By now he had turned 17, and she was only 14.

**(a/n** ok this might sound like not a big deal, ya I have known people who have dated with age differences like that but just ignore it and pay attention to the story

He was not too old for her, and she was not immature. She was just innocent, and pure. But he knew that it wouldn't last. He knew it couldn't. He wasn't right for her. He didn't deserve her.

--

He walked quickly though the busy streets of Times Square and tried to reach his destination. The rain began to grow heavy, so he decided to sit down under the shelter of a bus stop.

**(a/n **the ones with the little roofs on them

He looked up from the cold wet cement to see a familiar figure.

**Thought I ran into you down on the street  
Then it turned out to only be a dream  
**

He squinted his eyes to try to see clearer, to determine if this was not just a fragment of his imagination.

**I made a point to burn all of the photographs  
She went away and then I took a different path  
I remember the face  
But I can't recall the name  
Now I wonder how Whatsername has been  
**

It really was her. Rin Higurashi. 'What is she doing,' he thought as he was over come with a glad yet melancholy mood. 'Of course she would be out at a time like this. She loved this weather.'

He was surprised to see her. After they broke up, they stopped talking. They didn't hate each other, it was the exact opposite. 'Either she is enjoying the weather, or she is going to see that Kohaku boy.'

**  
Seems that she disappeared without a trace  
Did she ever marry 'ol Whatshisface  
**

He had heard from countless people that Kohaku liked her. Sesshomaru decided to let him live because he thought that maybe being with Kohaku was the best thing for her.

**I made a point to burn all of the photographs  
She went away and then I took a different path  
I remember the face  
But I cant recall the name  
Now I wonder how Whatsername has been  
**

She stood on the street corner, trying to call a cab, but didn't have any luck. Sesshomaru couldn't keep his eyes off of her. 'Hasn't changed a bit.'

**  
Remember, whatever  
It seems like forever ago  
Remember, whatever  
It seems like forever ago  
**

He realized it when he saw her wave her hand in the air as a taxicab pulled over.

He loved her.

**  
The regrets are useless  
In my mind  
She's in my head  
I must confess  
**

He would have jumped up off of the bench, and shouted to her across the busy intersection. He would have ran in the middle of the road dodging cars as he went, just to stop her. But he couldn't.

**The regrets are useless  
In my mind  
She's in my head  
From so long ago  
Go-go-go!  
**

The rain eased and Sesshomaru rose from the bench and continued his walk to the subway station, thinking of the times he spent with Rin. He suddenly looked up, and his eyes met hers. She smiled. Rin waved, and then climbed into the car.

**  
And in the darkest night  
If my memory serves me right  
**

His eyes followed the cab as it drove away, away from Times Square, away from him.

**I'll never turn back time**

**Forgetting you, but not the time...**

* * *

**a/n ok well i had just revised it alittle so i hope its better. i am currently working on a sequel so if u have any ideas feel free to give them to me.**

**now its your turn and review!**


End file.
